Together At Last
by Jeisa
Summary: Max and Fang. They finally get it. Everyone else sees it and now they finally get it. Rated T for precautions lang uh...waaayyyy ooc.Max's POV
1. Falling in Love

_I opened the door to find Fang lying on the floor, a pool a blood circled aroung him. My heart raced, I couldn't believe my eyes. How could Fang be dead? Could he really be dead?_

_"Fang!" I yelled as I ran to his side, but no matter how many steps I took towards him, he continuously moved farther and farther away from me. _

_"Fang. Fang! Fang!!!" I yelled after him, and I crumpled to the floor, crying. "No. Fang. No!" I continued to sob into my hands. _

_After what seemed like forever, I looked up. As I looked around, a hand touched my shoulder._

_"Fang?" I asked, looking at the boy standing behind me. Fang started to shake my shoulder as he yelled at me._

_"Max! Max! Wake up Max!" he yelled at me. That's all he said. Over and over. I couldn't believe it. At a time like this. I'd just seen him dead, and now, now he was alive and shaking me. Fang had started to slap my face softly a few seconds ago. I noticed that Iggy had suddenly appeared out of nowhere too._

_"Max. What's wrong Fang? Why won't she wake up?" he asked Fang as Iggy too began to shake me and slap me softly. _

_I stood up and pushed them both away. "What are you two talking about? This is no dream. I swear it's no dream."_

_Fang looked at Iggy, then suddenly, they both started to change. Fang twisted around and ended up looking like Ari. Iggy too became an Eraser. _

_"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Fang, or should I say Ari, asked. He still had Fang's voice though, it was something that I'd never seen before. Fang/Ari continued to talk. "If this is no dream, Max, which this IS a dream, a nightmare actually, then how come I just turned into Ari?" I looked around and everything started to melt around me._

* * *

I shot up in the bed, the crappy hotel room bed. It was so uncomfortable that it was probably the reason why I've been having nightmares. Or, maybe it was the stupid voice that haunted my brain. Anyways, I was drenched in sweat, Fang and Iggy were by my side, looking at me with concerned looks on their faces. 

"What?" I asked them.

"Well," Iggy started.

"You almost woke the entire flock screaming, very weirdly I might add, my name." Fang interrupted, "You kept saying something about me being dead, and how it can't be happening. Then you started to say that your nightmare wasn't, as it well was, a dream and we couldn't wake you up. Then you were saying something about Erasers and Ari, and how I couldn't be Ari. Which by the way, I'm not. And how Iggy had to be a human/bird like the rest of us, not an Eraser. And I tell ya, it was kinda creepy. Are you sure you're okay Max? You didn't seem to great last night."

"Yea. I'm fine." I said, "You sure you're alright? I mean after all my screaming and yelling, I'm surprised myself that everyone else isn't awake."

"We were close to waking them up to help us anyways." Iggy said.

I looked at the clock. It was 3:14 in the morning. "Guys, I'm fine," I assured them, "go back to sleep, we move on in the morning." _It is morning Max._ The stupid voice was back. 'Oh shut it Voice.' And it did. Fang and Iggy moved back to their spots where they were sleeping. Fang on the other bed in the room, Iggy on the floor. Fang told him he could've slept in the bed with him or me, which I agreed to (no it's not the dirty type of 'slept'), but Iggy politely declined and said that we could have our own beds, he was fine on the floor.

They settled down to sleep and I lay back down on my bed. No matter the time, I couldn't get back to sleep. Every time I tried, my thoughts went back to the nightmare. Fang's dead body had looked so real, and I just kept getting the feeling that I was vulnerable. I couldn't help him. Which really sucks considering where I am with him.

I think the entire flock knows that I'm like in love with Fang. Angel definitely does, but then again, she can read minds. No doubt that the three youngest in the connecting room to ours had a big gossip-fest earlier tonight. Angel probably spilled some deep secrets of me, Fang, and Iggy to Nudge and Gazzy. Dang her mind reading abilities.

I wish that I could know whether or not Fang loved me back. Ever since I kissed him on the beach a while back, it's never been the same with us. I wish I knew. I wish he would tell me he loved me.

* * *

Sleep came to me at about 4 in the morning, but no more nightmares came. Thank the Lord. 

Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy pounded on our door at about 8:15 begging us to wake up so they could get some food. I opened my eyes and looked around. Fang and Izzy were already up and about, changing out of their pajamas (which was only bottoms and nothing else might I add) and I thought I should do the same.

As I came out of the bathroom after changing, I found Fang standing there. Giving him a slight smile, I walked past him. I felt his eyes on me as a walked away.

"Iggy took the youngsters down to breakfast, I'd told them I'd wait for you." Fang said, "Gosh, you girls take forever to get ready in the morning."

"The nature of girls," I said, "is to naturally make ourselves look perfect for the day."

Fang looked at me surprisedly, as if to say 'And who are we looking perfect for today?'. I looked back at him and smiled, telling him that it was indeed him that I was looking perfect for.

"Shall we go?" I asked him after I'd straigtened my things so we could leave as soon as possible. I offered him my arm.

"We shall." He replied smiling as he linked arms with me.

We walked down the hallway to the elevator in a comfortable silence. As I unlinked arms so I could push the down button, Fang broke the silence.

"Max, listen, there's something we need to talk about."

"And that would be?" I stiffened as I pulled back from the down button before I pushed it. My heart raced in my chest as he spoke so smoothly that it made me melt.

"Well see," he started out, "there's this girl. She's beautiful and smart, and I'm in love with her. I've known her for as long as I can remember. And her quick and clever thinking has gotten me and our gang out of a hell of alot of trouble. Her eyes remind me of who I really am, and she doesn't judge me because I'm 2 bird. Hell, she's a whole lot like me. Exactly like me. I really really want-"

I turned around and stopped him. "Why are you telling me this?"

Fang moved closer, closing in the space between us so that we were only a few centimeters apart. It was then that I realized how much taller Fang was than me. Fang looked straight into my eyes and took in a deep breath before he said, "Because, Max, that girl is you."

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. Yes, this story is from Max's POV, in case you didn't notice that. Please R&R! I will love everyone who does!**


	2. Breakfast and Surprises

_**A/N: Of course there's more guys. Why wouldn't there be? Anyways. Glad my six reviewers liked my story. Thanks to Aqua279, Vampiresforlife, WitherWings357, marie47, padfootprongsrok (like the name by the way), and EdwardAddict. I love all that review! So...Here's CHP 2!**__

* * *

_

_Recap:_

_"Because, Max, that girl is you."_

* * *

I stared at him. He stared right back. _Fang_ was in _love_. With _me_. Dang. That was something new. I knew he had feelings for me. But _love_? There was only one thing. I loved him back, and that I was sure of. I noticed how close we were. I noticed how perfect it would be for us to kiss right then. 

But before I could do that, I had to tell him. "Fang. I-" It was at that precise moment that the elevator dinged. But how? I hadn't pressed the button. I turned to see who it was and the person stood there. Shocked.

Nudge.

"Hey Nudge." I said, trying to stop the awkwardness that had suddenly appeared.

She just looked back and forth and me and Fang, and how close we were standing. Nudge stood there, her jaw agape at us. It was several moments before she snapped out of it. "Oh. Sorry guys. Didn't mean to...interrupt. I just forgot something in the room. I'll get it later." She quickly pressed the 'close door' button on the elevator and disappeared.

I turned back to Fang. "Now." I said. "Where were we?"

He just looked at me and smiled. "Right about here." he said, leaning in. I stood on my toes and pressed my mouth into his. My hands went to his neck and into his hair. His beautiful, gorgeous hair. It felt so good as I ran my fingers through it. He backed me against the wall, his own hands at the small of my back.

I pulled away, gasping for breath. "Fang." I said, "I love you too."

He smiled at me, "Glad to know the girl of my dreams, the one that I love, loves me back."

And with that, he leaned in and kissed me again. I kissed him back.

* * *

Fang and I had arrived at breakfast about fifteen minutes after our little love-fest. I think it was because as soon as we had stepped into the elevator hand in hand, he had kissed me again. It went into a full blown make-out session. The elevator had gone up to the top floor before going back down to the lobby (the hotel we were in had 14 floors, and we were only on floor 7). This gave us plenty of time to make up (_cough make-out cough_) for all the time we had missed together.

When we arrived to the dining hall, the rest of the flock was eating nosily. However, when they saw us (holding hands I might add), they all quieted. Nudge obviously told them about what she saw. We got our food and sat down at the two empty seats, which to our displeasure weren't next to each other.

The flock ate in silence for the first ten minutes. Then Nudge broke the silence.

"Uh..Max. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yea. Go ahead." I said.

"Well see, there's this resteraunt a little ways away from the hotel that...umm...is having a kareoke contest tonight. And well..uh...I was wondering if we could go." I'd never seen Nudge that nervous about something. Obviously she REALLY wanted to go. And she was probably a bit embarrassed from what she'd just seen from the elevator.

"Sure." I said after thinking for a minute.

"Yes!" she said, genuinely happy.

I turned to the rest of the group, they too were beaming. "Looks like we're going to do a bit of singing tonight guys."

The rest of the flock said their own silent 'yes's'. Fang didn't. He just sat there looking at me softly, smiling. I smiled back. Happy that this had finally happened.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry guys. This one's a bit short, but oh well. _**

**_Next chapter: Max and Fang sing a few love songs and another relationship blossoms._**


	3. Singing And Other Forms of Fun

_Chp 3: Singing and Other Forms of Fun

* * *

_

_RECAP:_

_"Well see, there's this resteraunt a little ways away from the hotel that...umm...is having a kareoke contest tonight. And well..uh...I was wondering if we could go." I'd never seen Nudge that nervous about something. Obviously she REALLY wanted to go. And she was probably a bit embarrassed from what she'd just seen from the elevator._

_"Sure." I said after thinking for a minute._

_"Yes!" she said, genuinely happy._

_I turned to the rest of the group, they too were beaming. "Looks like we're going to do a bit of singing tonight guys."_

_The rest of the flock said their own silent 'yes's'. Fang didn't. He just sat there looking at me softly, smiling. I smiled back. Happy that this had finally happened._

* * *

We had gone to the restaraunt, called Texas Roadhouse, at about six that night. The resteraunt was packed. It looked like the people had come from miles around, but I had a feeling they hadn't. We got a table and sat down, each of us taking a menu. The competition didn't start until eight, so we had plenty of time to get ready and eat...alot. 

I read through the menu and decided that everything sounded good. The flock agreed on getting two or three appetizers for us to share as well as our own entrees. When we had decided on one, I read through the menu again. I decided on getting a 16 oz. steak with a baked potatoe with everything on it and a house salad.

While we were deciding on what to get, the waiter brought the most delicious roles I ever had. They were warm and yummy and the came with this honey cinnamon butter that was _so_ good. We ate about seven baskets of those (seeing as each basket only had six roles in each one, we each got one per basket). The waiter stared at us every time he brought us a new basket because we all just dug in right away and ate them in about two bites.

When our appetizers finally came, we finished those off in about ten minutes and eagerly awaited the next part of the meal. Fifteen minutes after we finished our appetizers, the rest of the food came. By this time it was 7:15, forty five minutes to show time.

A man came onto a stage that seemed to have been put up for this night only. "All right all right." he said. "Who's ready to do some singin?" Cheers erupted from the crowd in the restaraunt. Many of them coming from our table. "All right. All right." He must really like to say that..."What we need is for you to come sign up." People started standing. "Not now! When I say so. Now. We have three clipboards for you to sign up on. You can sign up as many times as you want...as long as each time it's not just you. What I mean is that you can sign up as many times as you want with different variations of people. If you came alone, sucks for you. Unless, that is, you find a random person to sing with you." People had started to form groups to sign up. "Now, if you all are ready...GO!" The crowds rushed forward. We didn't.

We stayed in the booth waiting for our food. I figured that we could go once the line died down, and in the mean time, we could eat. Our food came ten minutes after the sign up had opened. The waiter barely made it through the lines, and he came with several waiters behind him...all the food was for us. We cleared the table and just told them to put it all on the table. As long as it was on the table we were fine. We'd figure out whose food belonged to who later. As they served us, they kept giving us weird looks.

I dug in. This steak was the best steak I had ever had. I mean REALLY amazingly fantasmical (my word, no stealing) steak. If you've never had the Texas Roadhouse steak, go now. You can finish the chapter later. It is amazing. So seriously. Go NOW!

However, for all the rest of you people who have already had it. Keep on reading.

It only took us fifteen minutes to eat our food. It wasn't very mannerly, but hey, we ate it all. We decided who would sing with who and I went to sign up for the contest. It was all of us, then me and Fang, Fang himself, Ig himself. Basically we all had one by ourselves. Then there was Angel and Nudge, Iggy and Fang, Gazzy and Ig, me and Angel, the girls (me, Angel, and Nudge), and the guys (Fang, Ig and Gazzy). I thought that was enough so I stopped the brainstorming there. That made twelve. Twelve songs. I was only in four, thank the Lord. Angel and Fang were also in four. Nudge was in three and Ig and Gazzy were in two. Somehow, that made twelve.

It was ten to eight. Weirdly enough, my nerves were racking. I am NOT a singer. Well not one that can sing in front of crowds. I glanced at the clock. Wow eight minutes went fast. The annoucer came back on stage.

"All right all right." Geez what is his problem. "We're gonna get started now. We have written all the names on slips of paper and now we're going to draw them out of a hat. We have about 150 entries so we're gonna go as fast as possible. All right all right." I think he has mental issues. "First up." Whoa. Where did that hat come from? Right. Someone must have handed it to him while I was thinking that he had mental issues. Concentrate Max. You can do this. The guy put his hand in the hat and drew out a name. "Maximum Ride!" The crowd started to cheer. Great. I'm first.

The song I decided on was 'Bubbly' by Colbie Caillat. The guy handed me his mic and said 'good luck'. I found the song (amazingly they had it) and put the kareoke version into the player. As the music came out, I started to sing.

_I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time i see your bubbly face  
i get the tinglies in a silly place _

It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under the covers stayin safe and warm  
you give me feelins that i adore  


I looked at Fang. He smiled. I smiled back.

_It starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go _

What am i gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmmmmmmmm

It starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
Im comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time  
Holdin me tight

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go 

The crowd erupted. Apparently I was good. The guy came back on stage and took the mic. I hurriedly sat back down in my seat. Fang put his arm around me and whispered 'You did good.' into my ear. I smiled and kissed him. Then turned back to the stage, the guy had put his hand back in and then called out the next person. It was someone we didn't know. They sang a horrific version of 'Happiness' by the Fray. Next up was Fang and Ig. They sang a hilarious version of 'Here It Goes Again' by OK Go. The funniest part was their dancing.

"Next up!" The guy called out. "Maximum Ride, Angel Ride, and Nudge Ride!" Everyone had decided we'd just use the last name Ride. The song we decided on was 'Lady Marmalade' from Moulin Rouge. We all went up to the stage and took position. The music started.

_Max-  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas _

Angel and Nudge-  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Nudge-  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

All-  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Max-  
What What, What what  
Nudge-  
ooh oh  


_All-  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi _

Max- yea yea yea yea

Angel-_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah _

All-  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Max-  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad a- chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

All- Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

Max- hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

Angel-  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Nudge-  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
Max-  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

All-  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Backround Music-  
Christina...(really Max- oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... (really Angel- Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim...(really Max- hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(really Nudge- Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(Nudge- baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (Angel- 0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

All- Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah... 

Clapping erupted once again. The boys of the flock were cheering the loudest. Well, I think that Fang actually cheered the loudest. I smiled at him and winked. We left the stage and returned to our seats. The next three people to go were people we didn't know. Then came Gazzy's solo. He sang 'The Best of You' by the Foo Fighters. Once agian, it was someone we didn't know, then it was Ig. He sang 'Boston' by Augustana. The next seven people were people we didn't know. Then it was me and Fang. Wow. That was amazing. We sang another Moulin Rouge song. It was called 'Come What May'. It turned out alot better than I thought it would. There were more people we didn't know, then me and Angel sang 'No 1' by Aly and AJ, Nudge sang 'Come Away With Me' by Norah Jones, Angel sang 'Keep Holdin' On' by Avril Lavine, and Nudge and Angel sang 'Walking On Sunshine' by Aly and AJ. Of course there were more people in between that we didn't know. We all sang 'Pump It' by the Black Eyed Peas (a heck of alot more fun then it seems). Then it was our final entry. Fang. When his name was called, he stood up, kissed me on the cheek and told me that this song was for me.

The music started. Fang sang 'You Had Me At Hello' by A Day To Remember. It was one of the most beautiful songs ever.

It turned out that this kareoke was a contest. After everyone had gone the judges stood from their table and walked to the microphone.

"Thank you so much to everyone who participated. You all did a great job. Now we'll get straight to the point. Third place is..."

* * *

**_A/N: Dun dun duhhhh..._**

**_Make you bets now on who's going to win? You never know what could happen..._**

**_Sorry to leave you with a cliffy. But I changed my mind about who's supposed to win and all. What do you guys think?_**

**_So I hope you liked it. Thanks to all my reviewers! I would go in-depth on that but I don't really have time. Anyways. If you'd like to see what happens during some of the songs that I didn't put in here...see another of my stories. It's going to be called "Singing and Other Forms of Fun". Tee hee. It's up now. Thanks to all and sorry for the long wait, I had writer's block and was REALLY REALLY busy. Muah!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pump It by Black Eyed Peas, Bubbly by Colbie Caillat, Happiness by the Fray, Here It Goes Again by OK Go, Come What May from Moulin Rouge, Boston by Augustana, The Best of You by the Foo Fighters, Lady Marmalade from Moulin Rouge, Keep Holdin' On by Avril Lavine, No 1 by Aly and AJ, Walking On Sunshine by Aly and AJ, Come Away With Me by Norah Jones, You Had Me At Hello by A Day To Remember, or Must Have Done Something Right by Relient K._**

**_I only wish I owned them. But I do request them for you to hear. They are really good!_**


	4. Announcements

_Chapter 4: Winner Takes All_

_Previously on 'Together At Last': The flock goes to Texas Roadhouse for some kareoke...Max sings 'Bubbly'...Fang pours his heart out...and the winner is..._

_It turned out that this kareoke was a contest. After everyone had gone the judges stood from their table and walked to the microphone._

_"Thank you so much to everyone who participated. You all did a great job. Now we'll get straight to the point._

* * *

"Third place winner is," the announcer paused to open the envelope. " 'Bubbly'! Sung by Maximum Ride."

I blushed as the crowd cheered. Fang and the rest of the flock nudged me forward to accept the trophy and award. I won 500 for third place.

The crowd died down and the announcer continued on. "Second place goes to," another opening of the envelope, " 'Pump It'! Sung by Maximum Ride, Fang Ride, Iggy Ride, Nudge Ride, Gazzy Ride, and Angel Ride!"

The rest of the flock jumped up to join me on stage. The crowd was going wild! I walked forward and accepted the award for all of us. For second place, we won 1000.

The announcer quieted the crowd. "First place goes to," Someone started a drum roll and the announcer opened the envelope. "Fang Ride for 'You Had Me At Hello'!"

My mouth dropped open. Fang won. Fang WON! FANG WON! I quickly jumped on him and gave him a hug. Before I knew it, our lips met. The crowd cheered even more and the flock hooted and hollered for us. I pulled away and pushed Fang forward to get his prize. First place won, oh my god, 5000!! The announcer raised Fang's hand up as if he had just won a boxing championship (which he probably could).

"Now, now." The announcer said into his microphone. "Who wants to hear this boy sing again?"

Fang looked back at me and the crowd cheered even more, shouting 'Encore!'. Fang blushed at that and the announcer shooed us off the stage and handed Fang the microphone.

* * *

By the time we got back to the hotel, it was almost 1:00 in the morning. I had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a busy day. What can you do with 6,500?

Uhm. I don't know about you, but I'm going SHOPPING!

* * *

_A/N - I don't know where I'm going with this, but if you have any ideas, go ahead and give them to me._

_I'm sorry I haven't updated this in like 6 months, but hey, a wait can be good for your soul. If you want to hear Fang sing his encore, check out me other story 'Singing and Other Forms Of Fun'. I'm posting it as the last chapter._

_Thanks to all my reviewers._

_Now review again!_


End file.
